


cupid has two faces

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec goes after what he wants and Magnus seems all in, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Magnus x Alec match-making, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Cupid has two faces:One is Alec and the other, is Magnus. These two cupids have never met until a twist of fate sent Magnus threatening to beat Alec with a pool stick.AU





	cupid has two faces

Cupid had two faces:

One was Alec and the other, was Magnus.

These two cupids have never met;

One believing he was too old for love while the other, doubted he could even get that chance.

"Magnus, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met him".

"Alec, show me your bow and arrow. I want to kiss them".

Far apart without knowing of each other, Alec and Magnus raised a toast to another love made by them.

It was strange really, they bring love to others but never quite understood it themselves.

But when Magnus was home at nights watching the Brooklyn Bridge twinkle in the dark and feel the chilly breeze braising his skin, he often wondered just how warm love was... and then there was Alec— Alec was an odd one, the very idea of love made him think he would turn into a different person and he hated it... he resisted that feeling.

"Underhill...", he one night called his buddy, "Is it worth it?"

"Worth what?" Underhill asked.

"This love thing everyone is going crazy about?"

Alec wasn't sure if the look on Underhill's face was relief or confusion but he answered, "Why don't you tell me?"

Pressing the piano keys to a heavy stop, Alec replied, "If I knew I wouldn't have asked you".

But with a smile, Underhill took off— the same way Lorenzo did after telling Magnus, "Cupid of all people should know the answer to that".

Magnus had sighed and frown at him saying, "Cupid is gross. Stop calling me that".

"But you are, aren't you?" Lorenzo replied, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Andrew".

"I literally did nothing but pointed out to you to tell him that his bunch of keys had fallen from his pocket because I was on the phone at the time".

"That might be true", Lorenzo answered with the brightest smile, the radiance so bright Magnus sighed and literally covered his eyes.

Magnus downed half his glass of beer as Lorenzo finished up his lovey dovey chat with his unexpected boyfriend that he can't shut up about, and when he was done he turned to Magnus and said, "Well, Bane, I'm so in love that I've truly forgotten what single people do and for that I'm truly sorry but, my boo called and I must now rush to his side".

Magnus actually gagged, "Please don't make me vomit".

Lorenzo laughed, "Well, in advance, sorry about the noise".

"What noise?" Magnus asked, looking at the empty glass and trying to decide if he needed another booze concoction.

Leaving some cash to pay for his drink, Lorenzo replied, "Well if you don't come home in the next three hours then you might never have to find out".

Back then, Magnus wasn't sure if what he felt was disgust imagining his roommate's sex life or plain and treacherous jealousy. But he took heed and made himself scarce.

Soon,

Five hours passed and the bar he was at was just about to be closed when out of nowhere a drunkard bounced into him, spilled his drink and then had the nerve to say, "Hello, beautiful. Grab a stick and come let me beat your ass at pool".

Any other idiot and Magnus would've ended him but it's true what they say, pretty people get privileges so Magnus grabbed a pool stick and said, "If my roommate wasn't now having loud sex I would beat you with this".

His offender of thick eyebrows and really nice hair looked at Magnus and in a haze of what could've only been tipsiness said, "My god, you really are beautiful." 

Magnus actually— Magnus literally looked behind him wondering exactly who this drunkard was referring to because, him, beautiful? He'd never heard of it but: 

"What's your name, beautiful?" Alec asked.

Magnus isn't sure why— if it's the night or the music or the rum in the punch or if it was that he needed to kill time before going home but words gathered on his tongue and a smile rippled across his lips with his chin resting on the pool stick and with eyes soft in curiosity he replied, "Magnus, I'm Magnus Bane".

And Alec smiled, "I like it."

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
